A story twice written
by Korian
Summary: when Faye's only grandmother dies, she is left the book of fairy tales that she had hear of as a child, but what happens when the book that you always thought of as fantasy becomes your reality,  as it had done to so many before her,love and danger await


**hey people this is my first story ever so i hope that you like it I have been working very hard,**

**disclaimer: any and all pop culture things under copy write that i may use within this story are not mine!**

* * *

_**-Thirteen Years Ago-**_

"Please grandma just one more story before bed?" the little girl said with a hopeful face.

"Well I don't know bunny-rabbit." she said with a twinkle in her eye

"you do have your first day of school tomorrow" she said

"please just one more then I promise I'll go to sleep, please?" she said with a pout

"Alright just one more then strait to bed young lady!" the grand mother joked as the little girl ran to go and get ready for bed.

her grandmother couldn't help but smile at the sight, the girl was the spiting image of herself when she was young.

Her green eyes still shining with youth even though they had dulled over time, and her hair now gray with years, still held a trace of its former honey-sickle glow.

Such a life she has lived. Her face had become worn and aged with sadness from so many years ago.

She was puled form her trance by a small had wrapping it's self around her own.

"grandma is it time for the story yet?" the small girl said eyes full of excitement.

"of course Faye " she said brushing away the memories of the passed

as the young girl pulled her down the hall to her room.

"What is tonight's story grandma?" the little girl asked eyes shining with delight.

"Well tonight I have a very special story for you my little bunny-rabbit"the grandmother said with a smile, it barely reach the distant look in her eyes.

"what kind of special grandma?'" the girl said with a curious look on her face.

"well this a story from many many years ago, a story so old that not even know how long ago it was written." she replied, as she removed the old book from her bag.

The young girls face shown with amazement at the thought of a story so old, and what wonderful

adventures where within its pages.

"Now I need you to remember that this book, is so old it was written before the days of Cinderella and

sleeping Beauty, it is even older than the story of Snow White. This book is my fairy tale as a child, it was my best friend. As soon as I would open its cover, I was no longer in my room but in a world where dreams come true."

she said as her eyes were over come with a look of longing, and a sigh of sadness escaped her lips.

"whats the story called grandma? What is it about?" the girl asked as the grandmother once again put away her thoughts of the passed.

"This story is about a warrior, he was the protector of the realm As well as its savior ...he fought against the greatest evil, so strong that the people of the realm dare not say its name. He traveled far and wide

until one night a girl fell from the sky into his camp! They soon found out that the girl was special, she could do thing that no one else could do. The girl was a witch and she help him in his

quest to slay the monster and save the realm along with the three kingdoms within it. That is until one day the girl vanish,she was gone without a trace. unable to complete his quest without the young witch he disappeared into the realm,

never to be see or hear from again..." she trailed off.

"what happened to him grandma? Where did he go? What about the great evil?" the little girl asked her eyes wide. "that my dear Faye, that is a different story for a different time"

the grandmother said with an affectionate smile. "love you grandma Carla Goodnight" the little girl said threw half lid eyes

"Goodnight Faye I love you too" she said as she walk out of the room.

* * *

thank you every on for reading the first chapter of my story: _A story twice written_

and so as a thank-you her is a preview of the next chapter!

**_' I can't believe it...she's gone...she is really gone...' Faye thought as the tears ran down her face_**

**_every one around was offering her there condolences with eyes full of pity, wondering who the poor girl in front of them would be dumped on_**

**_' just smile Faye it'll all be over soon..' she kept on chanting in her head_**

**_when out of the corrner of her eye she saw some one looking at her.. not in the same type of pity all the others had but a genuian look of loss was on he young face,_**

**_a look that seemed to age him far beyond he year..._**

hope that was enough to keep you reading! i'll try to update weekly but life is life so lets see how things go!****

please review, even if it is just saying this this is the worst story you have ever read, all review are welcome!**_  
_**


End file.
